BillDip Naughty
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: All prompts that are more naughty that center around Billdip.
1. Chapter 1

His Favorite Treat

Bill buried himself into the juncture of Dipper's neck, kissing it before biting down harshly. Dipper bucked in response as a throaty moan filled Bill's ears, much to the demon's delight. The bite was enough to break the skin. Even with the sweet taste of Pine Tree's blood filling his mouth, Bill bit down harder making Dipper cry out and dig his nails into Bill, through his shirt.

He released Dipper's neck and pulled back to admire his work. The flesh was an angry red with smears of blood coming from the holes. Bill practically purred at the sight. With a large grin, his gaze rose to Dipper's flushed face. The boy's dilated eyes stared back up at him, begging, as he desperately pulled Bill back by his shirt. Chuckling, Bill claimed Dipper's lips, still raw from earlier. The soft warm flesh between his teeth was like a pleasure in itself. They were so tender, so red. If he bit just a little harder on them…

Nails ripped through Bill's shirt as Dipper whimpered. Blood pooled around Bill's lips and he hungrily lapped it up, moaning at the taste. He wanted nothing more than to drain this boy of every last drop of his delicious self, but he didn't know what he would do without his favorite treat.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Stop

It only started off as a walk through the woods behind the shack, which led him to falling into a patch of Lovely Longing flowers that had the unfortunate properties that made it a very powerful aphrodisiac just by touching its petals. Now he had to find his way back to the shack and hopefully sleep this off, but that was easier said than done. It was getting harder walk. His knees were weak, every part of him trembled at every touch, he could feel himself starting to sweat as heat pooled at his abdomen…he doubted he'd make it to the shack.

When Dipper's vision started to blur, it finally sunk in that he wasn't going to get back. With a groan, more like a moan at this point, Dipper sat at the base of a tree. He could wait it out, right? He shifted against the bark of the tree and was startled when a loud, throaty moan escaped him. "God," he mumbled. Pain was not his thing, but it just felt so…He rubbed his back against the bark again and was nearly shaking at the feel. He had to bite his lip to keep him from moaning like earlier.

"Now, now, now! What do we have here?" cooed a voice above Dipper.

Dipper moved his head in the direction of the voice and tried to focus his blurred vision on the figure. Slowly, he was about to make out parts on the person. The looked so familiar, his mind screamed in recognition, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out who it was. It was obvious his confusion was seen by the stranger.

"Don't recognize me, do you?" the person asked. Something hard and cold tapped him against chin, tilting his head to the side. He shivered at the touch. He gave a whine when the object moved away. "What a pity, Pine Tree," came a deep whisper.

It was as if something clicked. Dipper felt his heart drop as he scrambled away from the tree. He couldn't even properly run away as he kept falling to his knees. Bill's laugh echoed behind him as he frantically tried to run away until something pressed against his back, pushing him to the ground.

"It's rude to run away," Bill commented.

Dipper struggled against the ground, panting. "Let me go," he gasped.

"Mm…No." The weight lifted from Dipper as Bill circled him. "Can I say that I've never seen you like this, boy? What got you so worked up?" He could hear the smile in Bill's voice.

Silently, Dipper debated on telling Bill. That demon would probably use this to his advantage somehow, but maybe if he told him he would leave. "I-I…lovely longing," he forced out.

It was silent for a few minutes before Bill started to laugh. It started out soft and turned loud and obnoxious. "Really? Dang, kid, that sucks!"

Dipper glared down at the dirt. "Just leave me alone," he mumbled. It was getting too hot and his clothing felt restricting now.

"No, way!" Dipper cursed the demon. "This is way too funny!"

Dipper seethed in anger as he forced himself up. "No it's not!" He glared at Bill and the demon just smirked in return.

"Maybe not for you." Bill walked up to him and easily shoved him to the ground. "But luckily for you, I'm willing to help you out. Free of charge." Dipper struggled to get up. Something had a hold of his wrists, keeping him down.

"Wa," he tilted his head back to see something black wrapped around his arms.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Bill said, regaining Dipper's attention. "You should be focusing on me."

Dipper gulped and struggled even harder against whatever that was holding him down. "I don't need your help," he grounded out. He tried to glared down the demon, but when knelt to the ground and forcefully settled himself between Dipper's legs, he really couldn't hold it. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping," Bill said easily. "That is what you want, yes?" he said as he leaned down close to Dipper's face.

He had to force himself from shuttering at Bill's closeness. "N-no," he said as firmly as he could, but his body was visibly shaking.

Bill gave him a fake pout. "But who will help you if I don't? You'll be stuck like this without…releasing some of that tension of yours," he grinned.

Dipper blushed darkly at his hinting. "I can do t-that perfectly at home," he reasoned.

"How are you going to get home? You can barely walk," Bill pointed out. He laid down against Dipper, causing the young man to gasp and arch to him. "Plus you seem like you want it."

"Sh-shut up!" Dipper yelled. He bit at his lip hard enough that it bleed, just to force his body to calm down. Bill groaned at the sight, sending a whole new wave through Dipper.

"Let me help you," Bill ordered.

Dipper glared. "Then take me home," he grounded out.

Bill frowned. "No. I'm not offering that." He shifted himself as he got more comfortable on Dipper, enjoying as the boy was trying not to cry out. He reached out and swiped a finger across the bloodied lip before bringing it to his mouth. The blood tasted delightful against his tongue. He hummed at the taste as he looked down at Dipper who was once again trying to calm himself. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You kill me," Dipper muttered.

Bill had to laugh at that. "I wouldn't kill you kid, I like you too much." When he grinned down at Dipper, the boy looked away. "Just give in. I'll give you what you want," he whispered into his ear. A delicious shiver soon followed.

Against his better judgment, Dipper gave a hesitant nod. Bill didn't even waste time congratulating the boy on a wise choice. He grounded his hips into Dipper's harshly, enjoying at the boy arched up and let out a charming cry. Bill latched onto Dipper's bloodied lip as he tore at the boy's clothes. They were easily ripped, but so was Dipper's skin as his claws caught the flesh of his chest. The boy let out of breathy moan, catching Bill by surprise. He dragged his claws roughly against Dipper's sides, hearing an even louder moan.

"I had no idea you enjoyed pain, Pine Tree," Bill teased as he licked Dipper's blood off his lips.

Dipper shook his head. "I. Don't," he gasped.

Bill dug his claws in deep and Dipper moaned. "Oh, but your body says otherwise." Dipper just glared off to the side and Bill took that as another victory. He tugged at Dipper's pants until they were off an out of the way. He couldn't help but to lean back and enjoy a view that he's never seen of Dipper before. The boy lying naked in the dirt, flushed, sweating, his marks on him…He licked his lips at the sight.

He leaned down and licked a trail of blood that stretched across Dipper's chest as his hands rubbed at the boy's inner thighs. He was quivering as Bill's hands got higher, touching only the base of his cock. Dipper let out a low groan before gasping in pain as Bill bit down harshly on his collarbone. "Bill!"

The demon chuckled, but didn't remove his teeth. He only bit down harder as he wrapped a hand around Dipper. The boy grunted and pressed up closer to Bill. Not being all that patient, Bill started to pump Dipper harshly, but the boy met him with his own thrusts. He knew the boy wouldn't last long. Dipper was close to the edge since the beginning, so he leaned back and watched as Dipper withered beneath him. His thumb pressing against the head of his penis as he moved his hand, causing soft, breathy moans. Dipper suddenly tensed and cried out before collapsing against the ground, breathing heavily.

Bill glanced at the semen that covered his hand and gave it a lick. The taste was fine, but not as near as enjoyable as the blood. His eye returned back to the boy, seeing him so defenseless and worn out. It was enchanting. It made him want to see the boy this way again and again. And he had a thing about getting what he wanted, but for now he'd return him home. With a flick of his wrist, Dipper was back home, tucked in his bed asleep. And Bill won't be around in the morning when Dipper finds his journal and sees that the plant would have worn off in a few more hours.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this works. Is it okay if it's just one of them tormenting the other?

**Teasing**

It hasn't been long since Bill got his new body, but he was making every use of it he could. He gasped loudly, arching off the bed as Dipper bit his inner thigh. His fingers clenched tightly at the bed sheets as the boy lick at the bite mark. Bill looked down at that messy mop of brown hair, wanting to tangle his finger in it so desperately, but forced himself not to. He wasn't about to let Dipper win their little game. Just one forceful touch from him will make Dipper stop. And he didn't want that. Never.

The bed creaked as Dipper shifted until he was just above Bill. He was stark naked with his own arousal visible. "You okay, Bill?" The boy gave Bill such a wicked smirk that he would have applauded him if it wasn't for the shivers it sent down his body.

Bill bit his lip, keeping back a moan. "Just dandy, Pine Tree," he said with a smirk of his own.

"Good," Dipper purred before leaning back down. His face was mere inches from Bill's leaking member. Slowly, he ran his tongue from the base and dragged it lazily across the tip, exciting a whimper from Bill. He grinned as he took in the head of the penis and swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

Bill was practically shaking. He had to his hands in his own hair to keep them from latching onto Dipper. Oh how he wanted to force the boy to go faster. This was pure torture.

Dipper bobbed his head, slicking the shaft before going back to the tip and giving it a harsh suck. Much to his delight, Bill cried out and arched beautifully off the bed. He quickly bobbed his head, watching as Bill withered as he moaned out curses. Then he stopped moving. He pulled his mouth away and nearly chuckled when Bill whined, but he was nicer than Bill would be in his position. But not much nicer. He started again, with soft licks. It was going to be a while before he'll let Bill cum.


	4. Chapter 4

Interrupting

Mabel walked through the shack's door with Wendy close behind. They had just returned from an exciting trip to the town's ice cream pallor. So exciting. Much glitter.

"Dude, I've never seen someone eat as much ice cream as you," Wendy chuckled as she took as seat in the living room.

Mabel grinned and patted her belly. "No one can beat the black hole that is Mabel's stomach!" she cheered before plopping down next to the older girl.

"So, where's the guys?" Wendy asked as she turned on the television.

"Grunkle Stan went shopping, I think, and Dipper's probably upstairs reading his-"

A pained scream came from upstairs. In an instant, Mabel was dashing out of the room and up the stairs with Wendy following closely. Mabel knew that scream anywhere. She's heard it for most of her life. Another scream came by the time she got to the door. "Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she slammed the door open. "Are you…" Her jaw dropped as he face turned as red as Wendy's hair.

"MABEL!?" Dipper yelled from underneath a familiar, naked man. It was quite obvious what they were doing. She tried to keep her eyes on their faces, but it was getting hard.

"Dude," Wendy chuckled awkwardly behind her.

"I can't believe this is happening," Dipper whined as he tried to hide himself under the darker skinned man.

The man gave Mabel and Wendy a charming grin as if he wasn't the one naked on top of Dipper, with Dipper's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Sorry, Shooting Star, Red, but can you give us ten more minutes?" he asked politely as possible in this kind of situation.

Shooting Star? "Bill?!" Mabel more or less screeched.

Bill grinned. "If you don't leave in the next few seconds, I will continue making your brother scream my name in front of you," he warned.

Mabel paled as she shot for the door handle and closed it, muttering a quick apology. As soon as the door clicked shut, she could hear the bed start squeaking in a harsh rhythm. She could even hear the…whimpers…

"Wendy, can I stay with you tonight?" Mabel pleaded.

"Sure," Wendy mumbled.

No amount of ice cream is going to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Lovely Longings (Paired with Don't Stop)

Dipper glared at the man that stood across the room from him. "What do you want Bill?" he growled. He was pissed. Still pissed. Bill knew that the lovely longings would have worn off soon enough. He didn't need to…God, he could feel his face flush in embarrassment.

"I've come to apologize," the demon sighed as he looked down at his feet.

He knew the demon was lying, but that didn't mean Bill wasn't being convincing. "You lied to me."

"I lie to everyone," Bill retorted.

Dipper snorted. "You knew that the pheromones would have worn off soon, but you still!…you still…" he gritted his teeth, frustrated in himself. He couldn't voice what Bill did. He hasn't had a day go by that he hasn't thought of that day. If he wasn't thinking about it, he was dreaming about it.

"I gave you what you wanted," Bill put simply. At Dipper's glare, he was quick to fix his statement. "Physically, of course."

Which was kind of true, but it wouldn't have happened if Bill wasn't there to twist his thoughts. "I am not about to forgive you, Bill," Dipper stated as he crossed his arms.

Bill tilted his head to the side as he stared at Dipper. Finally, he sighed before nodding. "Alright, I understand," he caved. He rolled his wrist and a bouquet formed in his opened hand. "But take this as a form of my apology." He held out the brightly colored flowers. They looked pretty. Really pretty.

"Ah…sure," Dipper sighed, not really feeling the need to fight over something as small as whether he should take the flowers or not. He took the bouquet and looked over the flowers. He knew a few of the flowers off bat. There were roses, lilies, some flowers from the forest, and others. His hand brushed over a few of the flowers when horrifyingly familiar sensation traveled up his arm and through his entire body. Breathing heavily, the tore through the bouquet, searching. He could hear Bill laughing, which only angered him more. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Several lovely longings were scattered within the flower arrangement.

"You bastard," he hissed as he glared at Bill. He could already feel the effects of the flower becoming harder to control.

Bill grinned. "Well, yes I am." He picked up a few of the fallen flowers and twisted them in his fingers. "I thought you enjoyed our time together last time so I thought we could do it again!" The flowers in his hand shifted until they were the familiar long stemmed, blue pelted flower. He then tossed the lovely longs at Dipper and laughed as the boy flinched. He walked over to Shooting Star's side of the room that had several boy band posters. He looked over them before turn to Dipper who had his fists clenched at his sides. He looked so cute when he glared. "I should just leave you here-"

He didn't even finish his taunt when a force slammed him into the wall behind him. He moaned at the pain of his head slamming against the wood. His eye flickered open to see his little Pine Tree glaring up at him. "Really don't want to see me go, huh?" It was hard to speak with the boy's arm pressed against his throat. "You like me, dontcha?" He started to laugh, but it came out as a cough when the boy added force.

"I hate you," Dipper spat as his breathing got rougher.

"That hurts," Bill pouted, but it slowly twisted into a smirk. "Show me how much you hate me then."

Dipper just glared harder, but didn't move. His nostrils flared as he tried to think of what to do, but the lovely longing was harder to cope with that before. Maybe it is because that this is his second time, or maybe it is because the flower is scattered all over his room. He moved his arm off of the demon's neck and used it to help prop him around Bill as he thought about what to do.

Bill smirked, taking this as Dipper's submission. "Aw, you can't hurt me, can you? You like-" his words were muffled with a pair of heated lips. Bill was quick to return the kiss, but not without a small snort. The boy was a much better kisser than he would ever give him credit for, but he was too far for his liking. Reaching out, Bill hooked his fingers into Dipper's belt loops and pulled him roughly against him.

Dipper grunted, but he didn't break the kiss. Instead he bit down harshly on demon's lip. Bill gave a low moan as he broke skin. The blood didn't taste like normal blood, but Dipper didn't think too much on it. He was preoccupied to memorizing the contorts of the demon's mouth. He grounded his hips into Bill's and the demon quickly moved to meet with his movements.

A loud moan reverberated in Bill's throat as Dipper pulled back and started to lay marks down Bill's bare neck. It felt so good. Bill could only wonder if this was what Dipper felt the other day. He scarcely noticed the sound buttons of his clothes being popped off as the boy rushed in getting him undressed. Bill snickered but it quickly turned into a stunned cry when he was bit on his collarbone. The same place he bit Pine Tree. His hand shot up and his fingers knotted into the boy's hair to keep him there. He wanted more and he got it. Dipper bit harder, tearing the flesh, and Bill couldn't be more pleased as he shook out a moan.

Dipper released the mangled flesh and looked up at Bill, his chin was covered in blood. Bill licked his lips at the sight. He was about to reach out and take the boy's head in his hands so he could lick off the blood that ran down his neck, but he noticed quickly noticed that his hands weren't free. They probably haven't been free for a while, considering that now they were held above his head by the boy's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bill asked breathy. He was genuinely curious as to what the boy was thinking.

The boy smirked. "You'll see." Dipper shakily unbuckled his pants, hissing as the constriction lessened dramatically.

"I hope you're not going to leave me unattended," Bill commented as he shifted impatiently. He hated that his only contact was being held at his wrists.

Dipper chuckled. "The thought had crossed my mind," he murmured as he started to unbuckle Bill's pants. "But I'm not that cruel."

"No, you're not," Bill purred as Dipper pulled him from the confines of his pants.

"Plus, I like when you're…disheveled," Dipper whispered as he pressed his member up against Bill's. He groaned at the touch, grinning when he heard an echo of a groan from Bill. He held up his bare hand to Bill's face. "Lick," he ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Bill asked with a confused look.

"You'll find out," was all Dipper said.

Bill gave him a warily look, but did as told. He deliberately took long, slow lick across the hand's flesh as he kept eye contact with Dipper. They boy's pupils were dilated to an extent where Bill could barely see the iris any more. Delightful. Every nook and cranny wasn't left untouched as he licked the hand. He was even able to pull in the thumb and sucked it before the boy took the hand back.

Bill arched into the other as Dipper's hand wrapped around the both of them. Slowly, Dipper pumped them together. Bill's hips trembled as he tried to speed up the movements, but Dipper kept it slow.

"I take it back," Bill moaned. "You're cruel."

Dipper laughed in return. He tightened his grip and moved his hand a bit faster. Bill purred out words of encouragement as his head rolled back. Dipper leaned in and licked at the still bleeding wound. The taste was still strange, but somewhat addicting.

Soon, Dipper's movements turned more erratic and Bill could barely keep himself standing. He was close and by how hard Dipper's breathing had gotten, so was he. Bill cried out as he came, sagging against the wall. Dipper released his arms and he slid to the floor with his pants around his knees. Dipper staggered a few feet back before falling to the floor as well. Leaning back on his elbows, Dipper stared at Bill.

"I hate you," he whispered.

"No you don't," Bill quickly answered with a smirk. He looked down at himself to see semen covering his chest, blood smeared everywhere, clothes torn and dirtied. He looked like crap, but hell, if this wasn't one of his better ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bruises and Bite-marks**

"You were flirting with him," Bill growled as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of Dipper's neck. He rocked his hips, his member nestled deep inside Dipper.

Dipper shuddered and shook his head. "No I didn't," he whispered. He really hadn't. He didn't even know the guy was flirting with him until the guy lip locked him.

Bill's hands gripped the boy's bare waist tightly. "Sure looked it," he said before biting harshly at the base of Dipper's neck.

Dipper cried out and dug his nail into Bill's back. He let out a low moan as licked at the bite. Bill started to move again, thrusting slowly. "B-bill," he whimpered. He tried to speed the pace up, but Bill's hands forced him to stay still.

"You're mine, Pine Tree," Bill said darkly, his breath brushing against the bite-mark. "Don't you forget that."

"Yours," Dipper breathed out.

Bill smiled. "Mine," he purred before thrusting cruelly into the boy, making him cry out a moan. And he was going to make sure that everyone knew who the boy belonged to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spanking (IDK, prompts...I get them)**

Bound by his wrists, bare naked, blind folded, and bent over the edge of the bed. Every movement seen as the boy shifted on his knees in anticipation. This. This was exactly how Bill wanted to see him. He ran the tip of his cane over the curve of Dipper's ass, appreciating how the boy shivered. He tapped the insides of the boy's thighs, making him spread. Oh, this is nice. The boy was already hard and he hadn't even done anything yet!

As the cane came up the curve of the other cheek and up the side of the boy's waist, he watched as his little Pine Tree grasped desperately at the bed sheets, mouthing his name. He chuckled and lazily dragged his cane down his spine. This was going to be good. In a quick movement, Bill drew back his cane and smacked it across the boy's ass. Dipper let out a startled cry as his face flushed red.

Bill grinned and smacked the other side, getting more of a moan this time. Another hit followed by another and another. Each with the same amount of force. Dipper whimpered and clung to the sheets, letting out a cry every couple of hit. Bill didn't stop until all of Dipper's ass was a glowing red. Slipping the cane between Dipper's legs and rubbing against the now leaking member, Bill grinned. "Are you feeling good, Pine Tree?" Bill purred.

Dipper breathed heavily as he rubbed against the cane. "Y-yes," he moaned.

Bill's grin widened. He pulled back the cane and smacked it harshly across his ass again, making the boy cry out and arch as he came. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Let's put two prompts together! I'm assuming this is wanted. This is the other side of Interrupted. Time for smut! Oh, and in both of the stories, Dipper is older, at least in my mind he is. If you don't want that, then…okay. Whatever floats your boat.

**First Time**

Grunkle Stan had left to go 'shopping' or at least that was what he told Mabel that was what he was doing. Dipper doubted it, but he wasn't going to bother with it. It just meant that he had at least an hour to himself, especially since Mabel just left with Wendy for ice cream.

Book in hand, a can of Pitt on the bedside, and a bag of Doritos at hand, Dipper flopped onto the comforts of his bed, ready to have a relaxing afternoon. Closing his eyes, he stretched across his bed, keening as his back popped.

"Who knew you could sound like that?"

Dipper's eyes shot open as he looked towards the sound of the voice. Beside him floated the demon triangle. "What are you doing here?" he asked warily as he sat up on his bed.

"Oh, just seeing how you are doing, Pine Tree," Bill said as he picked around Dipper's things.

Dipper stared at the demon for a few minutes before rolling his eyes and grabbing the book beside him. "Whatever," he sighed as he lay back against his pillows. He wasn't about to let that demon ruin his afternoon. Friend or no friend. He flipped through the ages of Grenda's trashy romance novel and was easily sucked into the story. He'd already read half of the story over the past few days, but today, he's finishing it. Now, he was at the part where King Jareth had Lady Sarah pressed up against the wall and was about too-

"Pine Tree."

Dipper huffed, but ignored him as he tried to focus on the words. '_Sarah could _feel_ him as he pressed up against her. Her breath became shaky as she looked up into his heated eyes. "Jareth," she whispered the man's name. He just smirked as he leaned down-'_

"Piiiiinnnnnnnnnne Treeeeeeee!" the demon hollered as he tugged at Dipper's hair. Dipper swatted the demon's away, only to have his hand burned in return. He gave the demon a glare before rolling away from him. Now on that he was on his stomach, he reopened the book and found his place. _'He just smirked as he leaned down and-'_

His bed creaked as it sank around him. Dipper stiffened as he could feel someone breathing against his neck. Slowly, he closed his book and rolled to his side. The first thing he saw was a dark skinned, blond man above him. Dipper was quick to look for a way to escape, but the man had him pretty well trapped without even touching him.

A warm, gloved hand grasped his chin and tilted his head back up to the man's face. "Pay attention to me, Pine Tree," the man said coolly with a somewhat familiar voice.

"B-Bill?!" Dipper squawked as he recognized the slightly deeper voice of the demon. He searched the man's face, picking up details that reminded him of Bill. There was a tuff of blond hair on the man's chin just long enough that if Dipper wanted to, he could have a good grip on it. The man only had one eye, the other was covered by an eye patch that looked like it had an eye embroidered on it. The man's eye flashed gold, drawing Dipper's attention.

The man grinned and leaned in close enough that Dipper could feel his breath on his face. "Of course it's me, my little Pine Tree," he whispered before closing the gap between their lips.

Dipper gasped and pushed back from the man to see him almost pouting down at him. "What are you doing?" he shouted as his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. He moved back against the wall, putting his legs between him and Bill.

"Getting your attention, of course," Bill answered simply.

"This is not how you get my attention!" Dipper's heart thundered in his chest.

"I think it's a marvelous idea," Bill replied as he grabbed Dipper's legs and pulled him back. Dipper didn't know if he could blush anymore now that his legs were around Bill's waist. Bill moved his gloved hands up Dipper's legs and down his clothed thighs before resting on his hips. "I want your attention…I also want other things from you, but let's keep it simple for now," he smirked as he leaned down, grinding his hips into Dipper's.

Dipper gasped as a shiver racked his body. "W-we can't," he said as he tried to keep his mind calm and clear. "That's someone's body."

"Yes, my body," Bill whispered as he pushed his hands up Dipper's shirt, grazing against his skin.

Dipper shook his head weakly. "N-no…you made a deal with someone. T-they'll want it back." He cursed himself for how breathless he sounded.

Bill smirked and bent down to his ear. "You don't seem to understand. This IS my body. There is no one wanting this shell back."

"Oh," Dipper said dumbly.

"Oh is right," Bill said. He nibbled on Dipper's earlobe, exciting another shiver from him. "But you'll be saying much more than 'oh' when I'm done with you." His tone was filled with dark promises.

A moan wanted to escape from Dipper, but he forced it down. His mind was screaming that this was wrong, that Bill was probably lying to him again. The demon may have been treating him better that he did at the sock puppet opera, but that didn't mean anything. Though, on the other hand…his eyes trailed down Bill's form. Even though he was still clothed, in extremely formal wear, he looked, well, amazing. Would it be so bad? Probably, but when would he really have the chance to do something like this? So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Bill watching him until the man moved his head to face him again.

"You shouldn't think so much, Pine Tree," he said as he rubbed a gloved thumb across his bottom lip. "I want all of your attention on me." His eye stared him down showing him raw hunger.

Dipper visibly gulped. It wasn't like Bill had any malicious intent for him…lately.

When Dipper hesitantly nodded, Bill smirked and leaned in close. "Good boy," he whispered before kissing Dipper with the same amount raw hunger his eyes held. It was easy for Bill to coax him into a deeper kiss. The boy wasn't the best kisser, but Bill had faith that he'd quickly pick it up.

He was not disappointed. The boy was a quick learner, even had his arms wrapped around Bill's neck to pull him closer. Adorable. He pressed down against the boy's hips, getting a whimper from the boy. He pressed again at got a sharp intake of air from the boy. He grinned into the kiss as he started to circle his hips against Dipper's. The boy moaned, clutching to him even more as he returned the movements.

Bill pulled back from the kiss to see Pine Tree's red face. The boy panted before letting out a low moan as Bill grounded his hips again. "B-Bill," Dipper whimpered.

Just the sound of his name coming from those reddened lips was enough to send Bill off the edge. He reclaimed Dipper's lips in an aggressive kiss. They boy could barely keep up with the kiss as Bill grinded against him roughly. His hands pushed under Pine Tree's shirt and yanked it off. Dipper yelped and crossed his arms over his chest. Bill just chuckled and started to remove his jacket.

Dipper followed Bill's movements as the demon quickly removed his jacket and vest. He yanked off his bowtie and started on his cufflinks when he noticed Dipper's watchful eyes. With a smirk, Bill slowed his movements, taking his time on each cuff before starting on the buttons on his shirt. He pulled off his shirt, chuckling as Dipper licked his lips as his eyes trailed down him.

"Like what you see, Pine Tree?" Bill teased.

Surprisingly, Dipper didn't turn away blushing. No, he reached out and ran his hand down Bill's chest, making the demon gasp. "Yes," Dipper muttered as he slowly looked up. He sat up, hooking his hand behind Bill's head and pulled him down. Lightly, he placed a kiss on the demon's lips.

Wide eyed, Bill stared into Dipper's relaxed face. With a snort, he melted into the kiss. He pressed the boy back into the cushion of the bed as the kiss quickly made its way back to the passion it held before. Bill trailed his lips from Dipper's mouth and down his jaw and neck. His hands made quick work of Dipper's shorts and slipped them off of him, leaving the boy bare underneath him.

He placed light bites down Dipper's chest as his fingertips dragged down the boy's sides, nails biting into the skin. Dipper gasped, arching into the bites with his hands clinging tightly to the sheets around him.

Bill reached down between them, removing his own trousers before grinding his naked half against Dipper's. A duel groan came from the pair. Bill rolled his hips, getting a delightful shiver from the boy.

"Bill," Dipper breathed as his nails dug into the demon's back.

Bill chuckled and rolled his hips again as he reached under the pillow beside Pine Tree's head. He searched blindly as he listened to Dipper's whimpers. A grin stretched across his face as his hand wrapped around a cold bottle. He pulled it out and waved it in front of the boy's face. Somehow, Dipper's face darkened a deeper red as he quickly looked away. Another laugh came from Bill as he popped the top of lubricant.

Bill paused from pouring the lubricant over his waiting fingers and sighed. "Do you want this, Pine Tree?" he asked suddenly.

It was sudden enough to actually make the boy jump and look at him wide eyed. "What?"

"I'm giving you a choice, boy," Bill stated coolly. He knew the boy hadn't had much experience, if any, judging by his kissing capabilities. He wasn't much of a first choice, but he wasn't about to deal with the after math if the boy decided to resent him for something that the boy chose for himself.

Dipper glanced between Bill's unsettlingly blank face to the bottle of lubricant he kept for…times. He was nervous. Of course he would be. He knew very well what was coming next. "Losing your nerve, demon?" he teased after gaining whatever bit of resolve he had. He just hoped Bill didn't plan on making it hurt too much.

Bill blinked in surprise before giving a shocked laugh. "You have guts kid," he said as he shook his head. He poured the cool liquid over his fingertips, coating the fingers thoroughly. His teeth were bared a little too much to be called a smile. The boy paled, all the more amusing to the demon. He slipped a hand between Dipper's legs, rubbing against Dipper's entrance. The boy gasped, but didn't move from the touch. "But you asked for it." He forcefully slipped a finger inside of the boy.

Dipper hissed in pain as he arched on his bed. He was pretty sure he had just torn holes in his bed sheets. "Bill," he snarled as he glared up at the smirking demon.

"Oops." Slowly, he moved the finger, spreading the lubricant as the boy adjusted to the feeling. He wrapped a hand around Dipper's penis and slowly pumped it as he inserted another finger, stretching the boy out. His eye stayed fixated on the mixture of pain and pleasure that flooded the flushed face of the boy. Eyes closed tight, mouth slightly open as small gasps and moans slipped through. Bill groaned, knowing he was the only one to see the boy this way ever.

A third finger was inserted and Bill skillfully searched for that bundle of nerves male humans had. He knew he found it when Dipper's eyes shot wide open as he arched on the bed. Bill eye watched closely as he thrust his fingers in again, gently brushing against the bundle. A loud, throaty moan came from the boy as he rolled his hips against Bill's hand.

With a few more thrusts from his fingers, the boy was ready enough as far as Bill was concerned. He pulled his fingers out, enjoying the frustrated whine from boy. Generously, he poured the lubricant over his penis, sucking in a breath at the coldness. He pumped himself a few times before adjusting himself at the boy's entrance.

Dipper looked up at him hesitantly. The demon leaned and kissed him as he put Dipper's arms around his neck. Dipper quickly focused on the kiss as he felt the demon press in. It hurt, but it also felt…He groaned into the kiss as he pulled Bill closer.

Once fully in, Bill only gave Dipper a moment to get used to it before moving. His thrusts were slowly only for a few moments. It quickly became a brisk, rhythmic pace. He buried his head in the crook of the boy's neck, listening intently to his gasps. He grasped the boy's hips tightly and positioned himself to rub against the bundle with each thrust. The boy moaned as he clenched around him. Bill bit harshly on Pine Tree's should, making his ears hum at the boy's cry. He gave a few more thrusts before biting down harder, breaking the skin to the point he was sure it would scar the boy.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, shocking even Bill to the point he stopped moving. "Dipper!" came a familiar voice. "Are you…"

Bill looked back to see Shooting star in the doorway with Red behind her. "MABEL!?" Pine Tree screamed from underneath him. Bill looked down at the boy to see him trying to hide himself in anyways possible. "I can't believe this is happening," he whined with his hands over his face.

Bill wasn't much happier about this. Of course he enjoyed the boy's embarrassment, but he didn't like others seeing Pine Tree like this. It was for his eyes only. Bill looked back at the two shocked women and gave them the most charming grin he could without snarling at the pair. "Sorry, Shooting Star, Red, but can you give us ten more minutes?" he asked.

"Bill?!" Shooting Star screeched.

Bill grinned. "If you don't leave in the next few seconds, I will continue making your brother scream my name in front of you," he warned. Shooting Star paled as she shot for the door handle and closed it, but not without muttering a quick apology. As soon as the door clicked shut, Bill grinned down at Dipper and started to rock his hips again. The boy looked up at him, wide eyed. "I'm not about to stop just because we were interrupted," he whispered. Before the boy could voice his opinion, he thrust harshly, making the boy whimper.

At least the boy's time was going to be memorable, for more than himself too. He kissed the boy, swallowing Pine Tree's moans as he moved straight back into the quick thrusts from before. It wasn't hard to get his attention back on Bill and away from the disruption.

Bill's thrusts were becoming more erratic. Knowing that he was close, Bill grasped Dipper's member and vigorously pumped it. The boy withered beneath him, muttering Bill's name as he moaned. Dipper clenched around him as he came, making Bill follow closely behind him. Bill gave him a sluggish kiss as he milked the orgasm before pulling out.

Dipper's breath mingled with Bill as his arms hung around Bill's neck. They had somehow moved back up there when Bill started moving again. "Well, that was fun, Pine Tree," Bill murmured as he laid his head on the crook of his neck. Bill rested his full weight against Dipper. It wasn't that heavy, but it made it impossible to move.

"Bill?" Dipper said, still trying to get his breathing to steady.

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?" Bill's arms curled at Dipper's sides as he snuggled impossibly closer.

"Sleep," Bill groaned.

"But-"

"Shhhhhh," Bill said as he haphazardly tried to put a hand over Dipper's mouth. "Tired, sleep," he whined as he tapped Dipper's nose before putting his arm back.

Dipper sighed as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Bill's hair. "Yeah, okay," he yawned. He was kind of tired too.


	9. Chapter 9

Another lovely longings story. I'm really surprised you guys like it as much as you do.

**Demon Ensnared**

Bill grinned as he sat across from his favorite Pine Tree at the kitchen table. It had been a month since their first incident with the lovely longings that held a special place in his heart. He shifted as thoughts of the last time he used the flower on Pine Tree came to mind. This meat sack was already reacting to the images. He kept the bite mark for a week after that. He picked at it, making it bleed. He was pretty sure there was a scar there now.

"Alright!" Shooting Stars overly bright voice rang in his ears. She set down two cupcakes and two cups of tea.

Bill looked down at them confused. "What's this?" He knew that Pine Tree had called him for something, but this wasn't what he expected. He was sure that the boy would try some sort of failed attempt at revenge.

"Oh? Didn't Dipper tell you? You're taste testing for me!" she said with a grin.

Bill glanced at Pine Tree to see him smirking as he bit into his cupcake. "Why couldn't your grand uncle do this?" he looked down at the human food warily. It looked nothing like soda.

Shooting Star started to pout. "He's out of town…"

"Dude, just eat it," Pine Tree sighed. "Or are you afraid we poisoned it?"

Bill glared at the boy. The thought had crossed his mind, but it wasn't like the poison would even work. "Fine," he grumbled as he took a large bite out of the multi-colored cake. It was good. Not like pain, but a different good.

Shooting Star squealed. "Thank you! You guys can tell me how they taste when I get back!" she said as she grabbed her purse off the counter.

"Where you going?" Pine Tree asked before sipping his tea.

"The girls asked if I wanted to go shopping, so bye!" was all she said before she ran out the door.

Bill finished off the cupcake and sipped at the tea. "So this is what you called me here for?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Bill asked. Why would he bother calling him when he could do it himself? There must be plenty of people willing to eat this.

Pine Tree shrugged. "Just cause." He popped the last of his cake in his mouth.

Bill grumped. Well this wasn't going to end in angry sex. Did the kid really call him here for nothing? He downed the rest of the tea and stood up. A sudden flash of heat went through his body so quickly that it made him stumble back and grab the table to keep from falling.

"You okay?" Pine Tree asked as he grabbed the cups and put them in the sink. He showed no real concern.

"Fine," Bill muttered as the heat kept building. What was this? He knew this feeling.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You weren't just trying out one of Mabel's creations," Dipper said as he watched the tea cups. He glanced at the demon to see him glaring.

"So you did poison me," Bill hissed.

"Not unless ingesting lovely longings is poisonous to a demon," he replied. He smirked as realization dawned on Bill's face. He leaned against the counter as he watched the demon straighten up on shaky legs. "I noticed how the lovely longings didn't seem to have an effect on you for some reason or another, but I guessed it would be because of your magic. So I thought why not get it past your defenses." He pushed off the counter and started to leave the room. "Seems to be working, surprisingly."

So it was a trap. Bill should be impressed that the kid actually succeeded, but all he could think about was getting Pine Tree underneath him. He started to walk toward the boy until he ran into a barrier. "What the…"

Dipper turned around and grinned. "Devil trap," he stated. A clear painted devil's trap circled the table where Bill stood.

Bill was seeing red. "How DARE YOU?!" he roared as energy ripped around him, breaking the table.

Dipper winced. He was going to have to explain that to Grunkle Stan somehow. He picked up his messenger bag from the other side of the doorway and slung it over his shoulder. "I don't expect that to hold you for long, so, I'm heading out." He laughed as Bill yelled in frustration.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Have fun! See you when you get out!" Dipper yelled back as he left the shack. He wasted no time and ran into the woods. He just hoped that Bill didn't decide to destroy the shack. He could have never pulled this off without Mabel's help, not that Bill needed to know she helped. He ran through a small creek, starting to grow tired. He's been running for at least ten minutes now. Honestly, he knew he was going to get cause by Bill, but he expected to have been caught by now.

As if hearing his thoughts, something slammed into his side, sending him and the culprit tumbling onto the ground. Dipper groaned and tried to sit up when a hand shoved him back down. He gazed up to see Bill snarling down above him. "Took you long enough," he chuckled.

Bill narrowed his eye as it faintly glowed red. "Pine Tree," he hissed. His nails dug into Dipper's upper arms as he straddled his waist. "You really are reckless, boy."

Dipper grinned and rocked his hips up. The demon groaned, rocking his hips down, but his glare didn't lessen. "You can't blame me for wanting revenge."

"I can blame you for a lot of this," Bill growled in response. He slashed his claws across Pine Tree's chest, tearing the shirt.

Dipper grunted as Bill's nails caught his skin. "Then blame me," he whispered.

A growl erupted from the back of Bill's throat as he grinned. "I will." The red left his eye as he smashed his lips against the boy's. The clacking of teeth was barely noticeable as he tore at the rest of Pine Tree's clothes, making sure to cut into the pale skin underneath the clothes.

Dipper pressed into the kiss as he pulled at Bill's clothing. He didn't tare at it like the demon did his, but he was getting the other undressed with their help. Bill moved himself between Dipper's legs, biting down the side of his jaw and neck.

Bill pulled back, breathing heavily. "You better prepare yourself, kid, cause I'm not doing it." He doubted that he even had the control to do it properly.

Dipper reached into his messenger back and pulled out a clear bottle. "Here," he said as he tossed it at the demon.

Bill caught it easily. He read the bottle before glaring at the boy. "Did you not hear me Pine Tree?" he hissed, clenching the lubricant.

Dipper smirked as he leaned up onto his elbows. "I already did," he answered. He prepared himself right before Bill had showed up at the shack. Of course he wasn't as prepared now, but he would be good enough for now.

Bill blinked down owlishly at him before chuckling. "You plan for everything, don't you Pine Tree?" he asked as he poured the cool lubricant over his penis.

Dipper watched closely as Bill coated himself. "Yeah," he mumbled as his mouth watered.

"I'm not going to be gentle," Bill warned as he positioned himself between the boy's legs.

"I don't want you to be," Dipper replied, pulling Bill closer with his legs wrapping around the other's waist.

As he pressed in, Bill groaned at the tightness. "You sure you prepared yourself?" Dipper gasped beneath him, fists digging into the dirt.

"Y-yes," he moaned.

Bill pressed fully in. His hands shock as they grasped Pine Tree's hips. It was almost too much.

"M-move," Dipper whined as he rocked his hips against Bill's. It hurt, but God it felt amazing.

"S-shut up," Bill gasped, forcing the boy's hips down. He pulled out fully before thrusting back in completely. Dipper cried, clenching around him. Bill smirked and started to move. His pace was quick as he thrust Pine Tree into the ground.

Rocks bit into Dipper's skin, but he barely noticed as Bill kept thrusting across his prostate. "Bill," he groaned as he grasped at the demon, pulling him down to him in a sloppy kiss. It was more teeth than anything. Bill's thrust came faster as Dipper dug his nails down the demon's back.

An idea struck him. With a smirk, Dipper tightened his legs and rolled the two of them over to where he was above Bill. Before the triangle could protest, Dipper slammed his hips down. Bill moaned as he rode the demon. Bill grasped at his hips, moving them faster as he thrust up with each movement.

Soon their movements became erratic as they came closer to orgasm. Bill was first to cum with a low whimper. Dipper moaned as he grounded his hips down, making Bill's length press harshly up against his prostrate as he came. His semen splattered across Bill's dark skin. Breathing heavily, he used Bill's chest as support to remove Bill from inside him. He groaned at the emptiness as he could feel semen dripping out of him.

"If this is your idea of revenge, kid, I think I'll be pissing you off more often," Bill mused as he gazed up at Dipper tiredly.

A blush formed on Dipper's cheeks. "Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Tree Kink **

Tree bark bit into Bill's back as Dipper thrust into him repeatedly. He was barely able to keep his legs locked around the young man's waist as the pleasure built up. "Pine Tree," he moaned. His nails dug into the other's back.

Dipper grunted and moved them faster. His hands clenched at Bill's hips as he moved the demon to the pace. Bill pulled him into a needy kiss, biting at his lip when he didn't open his mouth fast enough to suit him.

Bill cried out as he came, his seed spilling over Dipper's chest. Dipper pulled out, grunting as he came. "Is there a reason you wanted to have sex right here," Dipper panted out, still holding Bill propped against the tree.

Bill nodded as he tried to get his breathing under control. "Yeah, look up," he said with a smug grin.

As soon as Dipper looked up and realized what they were standing over, he dropped the demon flat on his ass.

Instead of getting mad like expected, Bill laughed hysterically as he watched Dipper pull on his clothes as he stomped away. Dipper suddenly stopped and turned around with a glare on his flushed face.

"Y-you! Gah! I can't believe you!" he yelled, stumbling over the words.

Bill just laughed in return.

Dipper seethed. "You can just stay here all night!" he roared before stomping off, yet again.

Bill wiped away the tears from his eye. "I'm sure there's a good joke or pun to be said about being fucked by Pine Tree against a pine tree, but I really can't think of one," he laughed.

Dipper raised an arm as he walked away. His middle finger was raised firmly.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: hey smut prompt: Dom!dipper seduces bill by using the glasses look, as he'd learned that bill has a thing for him in glasses. XP

**Intoxicating **

It didn't take long for Dipper to realize how easy it was to get Bill on his knees. All it took were a few, well placed words and a pair of his glasses to have power over the demon. The power was intoxicating.

Dipper ran his fingers through Bill's golden locks, tugging slightly as Bill ran his tongue up the side of Dipper's member. A grin stretched on his face when Bill looked up, his eye heavily dilated. He pulled the hair tighter, making Bill give a soft moan.

"Pine Tree," Bill breathed, grasping at Dipper's thighs.

"Bill," Dipper mused as he released his hold on the locks of hair. "No teasing, no hands," he said coolly, looking down at the demon through his glasses that rested on the edge on his nose.

Bill's eye widened slightly before he nodded. Placing his hands behind his back, Bill leaned over Dipper's lap and took him in fully. Dipper clenched the arm rests of his chair, moaning lowly. "Just like that, Bill," he groaned.

Bill hummed pleased and started to move his head slowly, but quickly sped up the pace. Dipper bit back a moan as Bill suck around the tip, rubbing his tongue around the sensitive flesh before moving back to the pace. He did this several times, going back and forth until Dipper came. Bill gave him once last suck before pulling back and licking his lips for any trace of the sweet liquid.

Dipper grinned down at Bill, cheeks flushed with heat. He cupped the demon's own heated cheek, running his thumb over the swollen lips of his lover. "Beautiful," he mumbled as he leaned down, kissing the other. Bill was quick to return the kiss hungrily.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: I love your writing so much! You stay so in-character with everyone and its just REALLY well written 3 3 Thanks for all the prompts and everything what you do is wicked cool! Plus you're NSFW stuff is always so perfect! Is there any chance we can get a sequel to Practice Makes Per-Fuck? It made me laugh but I'm curious to see what happens next :D

(From AO3) Prompt: A prequel to Rude Awakening

(This is the fifth chapter in my clean BillDip Prompt Collection and I'm adding Practice Makes Per-Fuck to this as well. It is the middle, naughty part that everyone wants.) (Older!Dipper Human!Bill)

**Bite Me**

Bill was on him before he even had time to protest. The demon had his mouth pressed firmly against his. He could hear his clothes ripping, but he barely noticed. Bill was just too close, pressing him into the bed…rotating his hips. He tried to fight the blush that was slowly taking over his face, but when he moaned when Bill rocked his hips again, the blush won, taking over his face and chest.

The demon's lips left his and started to trail down his jaw and onto his neck, nipping at the skin. Dipper tried to push at Bill's shoulders, failing miserably. Bill noticed and chuckled in the crook of his neck. "Boy, you can't tell me you don't want this," he mused, palming Dipper through his pants. Already, Dipper was getting harder. "Plus, isn't this what you summoned me for?" he purred, licking the shell of Dipper's ear.

"I-I didn't mean to summon you," Dipper forced out. He tried to shove the demon again, only to have his wrists grabbed by warm, leather covered hands.

Bill leaned back with his hands tightly grasping Dipper's wrists. "Too late for that, Pine Tree. You summoned me and gave me my orders, I just happened to accept them," he said with a smirk. "Lucky for you, I'm not asking anything in return," he taunted as he moved until he was nose to nose with Dipper. "But I will if you keep trying to back out." His eye narrowed as he spoke.

Bill's warning sent shiver of fear down Dipper's body. Hesitantly, he nodded, causing Bill to grin happily. "Good! I'm glad to see you finally understanding, Pine Tree," Bill praised.

Bill gave him a peck on the lips and released his wrists. Dipper could feel the dull ache, knowing his wrists were probably bruised now. He grimaced, wondering what he even got himself into.

"Aw, Pine Tree, don't look so pathetic," Bill falsely whined. He ran his gloved fingers down Dipper's chest, causing the young man to gasp.

Dipper sat up on his elbows and looked down at himself. He knew Bill had tore at his clothes, but he had no idea how much the demon had torn away. His shirt was in ribbons and his pants, they were barely holding together. He shot a glare at Bill, only causing the man to laugh.

"I may have gotten away with myself," he snickered. He pressed his hand fully against Dipper's chest and pushed him back on the bed.

Dipper growled and swung his fist, connecting with Bill's jaw. He didn't know exactly what came over him, but he wished he did this a while ago. That was, until, a burning sensation came from Bill's hand on his chest. He cried out in pain and tried desperately to move Bill's hand.

Slowly, Bill turned his head back toward Dipper with a small glare. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't a form of foreplay on your behalf," he stated coolly.

The burning pain stopped as Bill moved his hand. Gasping, Dipper forced himself back on his elbows and looked at his chest to see a blackened triangle. "What. The. Hell," he bit out, glaring weakly at Bill.

Bill glared back smugly. He didn't say anything as he rubbed Dipper through his pants again. "Still hard," he hummed.

The blush from earlier returned and Dipper harshened his glare. "Fuck you."

"Maybe later," Bill countered, leaning down to the black mark on Dipper's chest. When Bill stuck out his tongue, Dipper closed his eyes. He waited for the enviable pain, but was surprised as shock of pleasure raked through is body as Bill licked across the mark. Dipper moaned loudly and fell back to the bed, stunned as the pleasure kept shooting through his body even after Bill's touch was gone.

"What was that?" Dipper gasped.

Bill chuckled, pulling off Dipper's hat and brushing back the hair from Dipper's forehead. "Just a mark," he answered vaguely. "But, I will warn you, don't let anyone else touch it."

"Why?"

A slow grin, malicious grin formed on Bill's face. "It'll hurt like hell."

Dipper's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" Did Bill just put at mark on him that will most likely end up with him curled up on the floor in pain?

"Oh, you like it!" Bill teased, tracing along the edges of the mark.

"LIKE HELL I-Oh god," Dipper moan as Bill rubbed his hand across the mark.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours, before I put it to better use," Bill threatened lightly, taking back his hand.

Dipper almost whined at the loss of contact. He stared up at Bill as the demon started to undress himself. His heart thundered in his chest. This was really happening. He was going to have sex with Bill, a flying Dorito.

Bill noticed Dipper's eyes when he stared to unbutton his shirt. "Want to help?" he 'winked'.

Dipper grimaced. "Bite me," he spat.

Bill's smile dropped before smirking. "In a minute." He pulled off the shirt and tossed it to the floor by his vest and jacket. He looked down at Dipper's barely clothed body and removed the rest, causing the boy to give an undignified squeak. "That's better," he cooed, smirking as Pine Tree tried to cover himself. He grabbed the slightly bruised wrists and easily moved them back above the young man's head. "Now about that bite," he whispered.

Dipper visibly paled and tugged hard at his trapped wrist. "Please, I-" he muttered, but his voice broke when Bill leaned down, kissing his shoulder. He whined and tried to shrink away from the kisses.

"Calm yourself, Pine Tree," Bill whispered against his neck.

"How can I when you-Ah!" he cried out as Bill sunk his teeth into his shoulder. He bucked up, earning a groan from Bill as he tried desperately to dislodge Bill's teeth from his shoulder. "Bill!" he yelled as the demon bit down harder, breaking through the skin.

Bill finally released the skin, licking his lips as he sat back up. "There, happy now?" he jeered with a bloodied grin.

"NO!" Dipper shouted. He wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into the side of Bill's face again.

"Do you want another bite?" he asked with a small frown.

"No," he said firmly as he tried to back away from the demon.

Bill sighed and rolled his eye. "Are you ever happy?"

"Not when you're around," Dipper hissed.

Bill stared at him for a long moment and didn't speak until Dipper started to feel worried that the demon would decide to hurt him. "Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" he state, grabbing Dipper's bare hips and pulling him closer.

"No, WE don't," Dipper denied as he failed to pull himself back from Bill.

"Fine. _I_ will have to change that," Bill sighed dramatically as he placed his hand back on the black mark, causing Dipper to gasp as he arched off the bed.

Dipper bit his lip hard as he tried to ignore the waves of pleasure that went through is body. "I'd rather you not," he grunted and rolled out from under Bill's touch.

Bill allowed the movement, grinning as he watched the boy roll onto his stomach and crawl away. He wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist and pulled him into his lap. "I suppose you would not," he coincided, laughing as the young man tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He ran his free hand down Dipper's side, grazing a few scars left from his little adventures in the woods. "But you really should know by now that I won't go back on a deal that I want to complete." His hand ran over the lean pale thigh, watching as the boy shivered when he touched the softer skin on the inner thigh.

"Wait…you want this?" Dipper more or less squeaked as he kept a close eye on where Bill's hand was going. Bill sighed across the back of his neck.

"I thought that much was obvious, Pine Tree," the demon said, disappointment obvious in his tone. "Why else would I even jump at your poorly executed deal?"

"I-I don't," Dipper stuttered as he tried to figure out a good reply, but Bill's hand kept getting closer. He grasped the sheets tightly for some sort of grounding, only to nearly fall on his face when Bill traced his tongue up the curve of his back. _This is a bad idea_, his mind screamed as Bill placed light kisses along the slick trail.

Bill kept a close eye on how Pine Tree reacted to each touch. The boy was obviously deprived of matter of the flesh. He nipped at Dipper's shoulder blade, enjoying as another shiver took over the young man's body. "Just relax and enjoy this, Pine Tree," Bill cooed in the boy's ear. "You don't have to give anything in return."

"T-tell that t-to the mark on my chest," Dipper hissed as Bill trailed a finger up his member, brushing the tip gently.

Bill grinned, seeing the breaks in Pine Tree's resolve. "I can remove that after we finish," he stated. "I'm my mark would help this in being immensely more enjoyable for you." He waited patiently for Dipper to answer. His body kept perfectly still as Dipper's shook deliciously.

"F-fine," Dipper sighed and that was all it took. Bill's hand that held him around the waist, slid up his chest and to the mark. Gently, the tips of Bill's fingers rubbed the center of the mark. Dipper arched into the touch with a gasping moan. His head laid back on Bill's shoulder, giving the demon the perfect opportunity to sink his teeth into the unmarked skin. Unlike the pain before, the bite sent spikes of pleasure that made him shake. "B-bill," he gasped as he moved against the hand that was still teasing his erection.

Dipper whimpered as Bill pulled back from the bite. "You really are needy, Pine Tree," he purred, wrapping his hand around the erect member.

"S-shut up," Dipper hissed as he thrust into the hand.

"Now that's just rude," Bill teased as he moved his hand slowly, brushing his thumb over the tip. "And I've been so nice." He slowed his hands, listening closely as Dipper whimpered again. "I do think I deserve an apology."

Dipper tried to move himself in Bill's hand, only to have the grip around him tighten painfully.

"Apologize," Bill whispered into his ear. Dipper turned his head to him, breathing heavily as he glared through heavy eyes.

"Bite. Me," he growled.

Bill blinked back in surprised. "I already did. Twice."

Dipper glared even harsher.

"But, apology accept," he grinned before placing a kiss on Dipper's sneer. Dipper returned the kiss hungrily as pull started to pump him with quick, firm movements. He swallowed each of the boy's moans, refusing to let go of the other's mouth. Just as Dipper's body started to tense, he released his hold and let the young man fall to the bed with a startled cry.

"W-what the hell?" Dipper asked between gasps of air.

"We're not done yet, kid," Bill replied hurriedly as he undid his pants.

"Well I hope not," Dipper grumbled, aching for release.

Bill rolled his eyes as he shimmied off his pants. "Just be a good boy and put your hands on the wall," he more or less ordered.

Dipper glanced back at him as he hesitantly moved to his knees and put his hands on the wall.

Bill's eyes gazed over the unmarked back as he kneeled between Dipper's legs, spreading them a bit more. "Keep your hands on the wall and don't move them unless I tell you too," he commanded.

Dipper grumbled something in return, but didn't move his hands. He listened as Bill shifted some more before he heard the sound of bottle opening, causing him to shift uncomfortably on the bed. "Bill?"

"Shush, Pine Tree, just trust me," Bill murmured as he warmed the cool liquid on his fingers.

"I doubt that's a good idea," Dipper muttered as his nails dug into the wall.

Bill laughed. "Not really," he replied as he ran a finger down Dipper's back and into the crevice of his backside.

Dipper shivered as Bill's finger circled his hole. "Bill, I don't-" he was cut off by his own groan as Bill slipped the finger in.

Bill moved the finger slowly, slicking the skin as he thrusts. As the hole loosened, he pressed another finger in, watching as Dipper pressed himself against the wall gasping for air. His fingers stretched him with smooth, slowly thrusts that the boy soon pressed back against. Adding a third, he searched for the small bundle of nerves the human male sex usually held.

A startle moan came from Dipper when Bill brushed against the nerves. Now knowing where they were, Bill pulled out his fingers, much to Dipper dislike, and grabbed the bottle next to him. Slicking himself with one hand, Bill placed his hand on Dipper's lower back. "Take a deep breath," Bill said as he positioned himself. He didn't move until Dipper breathed in. He plunged deep into Dipper, smirking as the boy cried out in pain and pleasure.

"BILL YOU ASS HOLE!" Dipper screamed, shaking against the wall.

Bill leaned over, kissing Dipper's shoulder as he reached around to the mark. "You say the sweetest things," he snickered as he rubbed the mark gently.

"I-I hate you," Dipper groaned, hating how much he was enjoying the touch.

"Again, so sweet," Bill said as he nipped at Dipper's ear. While rubbing the mark, Bill pulled back and slowly pushed back in, enjoying the way Pine Tree clenched around him. "Oh, Pine Tree," he moaned and he kept his pace slow. "You really have a deluxe body."

Dipper hid his face as his cheeks darkened. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Oh, but you are deluxe, my boy!" Bill grinned as he picked up the pace. "The way your body quakes at my touch." He rubbed harshly at the mark, making Dipper shiver as he moaned. "The sounds you make." He thrust against the bundle of nerve, groaning as Dipper clenched around him. "And the way you _feel,"_ he purred.

"Bill," Dipper whined, matching with the demon's thrusts. His hands itched to wrap around his erection and finish himself off. He was so close.

"The way you taste," Bill continued, licking at the bite mark on Dipper's neck. "So luxurious." His thrusts became more erratic the faster he moved. "I don't think I'll be able to give you up after this, kid," he hummed, dragging the nails of his free hand down Dipper's side. Elated, he listened to Dipper cry out against him as he came. Bill quickened his uneven thrusts, ejaculating inside the boy.

"Bill?" Dipper muttered weakly.

"Yes, Pine Tree?" Bill whispered, gasping for breath against Dipper's sweaty back.

"Can I move now?"

Bill tilted his head up to see that his Pine Tree looked ready to pass out. "Of course," he said, trying to smirk but yawned instead. He pulled out, causing Dipper to wince. Once Dipper laid down on the matrices, Bill fell next to him with an arm draped around his chest.

"Are you…are you going to take the mark off now?" Dipper sighed as he pulled the blankets up around them.

Bill shook his head. "No," he yawned, smirking when Dipper glared at him. "I was thinking about adding another or two…maybe five."

"Don't you dare," Dipper hissed, wincing as he tried to move at the demon.

Bill chuckled. "I won't, for now." Dipper looked unconvinced. "Go to sleep, Pine Tree," he said, placing his hand on the mark, making Dipper fall instantly asleep. He stared at the sleeping body of the teen, brushing the hair out of their sweaty face before wrapping his arm back around the young man's waist and falling asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: This is a conversation between me and a friend. You'll find it on my tumblr which has the same name as here.

Now, the real question is, what would happen if Dipper called out the wrong name during sex? Accident or not.

* * *

><p>hOLY RUTHLESS A+ FRIEND<p>

Shooooot, Dipper calling out the wrong name… things would probably stop for a half a second with Bill processing what the hell happened and Dipper already anticipating what was going to happen afterwards

"_Excuse me, what was that?_"

"_I, uhh_"

but then Bill would just. Take Dipper DOWN.

He probably wouldn't slink away in shame or get sad until maybe after sex - he'd just get pissed as hell in the moment and just make it way more rough, no matter how they were already doing it. He'd probably ask Dipper "_What was that? What's my name?!"_ and just bites him, claws at him, and grabs him everywhere until he's satisfied with however many times Dipper screeches his name until they get tired

Then when they wake up it's. so awkward oh gosh Dipper can't face him and Bill is way more snarky than usual

I WOULD DRAW IT BUT IDK IF I CAn it might not look the best ;A;

**Wrong Name**

It was just the slip of the tongue. A soft, whisper of a name and it caused everything to freeze. Dipper couldn't breathe, much less think as he stared up at Bill, who was had his eye locked on the spot above Dipper's head.

"What... did you just say?" Bill whispered barely loud enough for Dipper to hear him.

Dipper moved his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His body started to shack as tears welled up in his eyes. He turned away from Bill, biting his lip as he tried not to cry. God, he's never felt so stupid in his entire life.

Bill's gaze slowly lowered to Dipper's as he glared with such a cold fury that it made Dipper want to hide. "What did you just say?" he commanded as a sneer formed. His hands slowly tightened to the point that he was bruising the young man's hips.

"I-I…" he stuttered, wincing in pain. At least he finally found his voice, not that it was going to do him much good now.

A growl came from Bill as he bared his teeth. He pulled nearly completely out of Dipper before thrusting back in roughly. He repeatedly did this, making Dipper scream out as he became coarser with each thrust. "You. Called. Out. Some. One. Else's. Name," he growled, punctuating each word with a nearly painful hit to Dipper's prostate. He buried himself deeply within the young man as he leaned down. "How could you?" he hissed.

Dipper choked back a sob as he tried to calm himself with a deep, shaky breath. Tears gradually slid down his face as his body shook from the exceedingly mixed signals it got from Bill's thrusts. "I-I'm sorry!" he yelled with a broken sob.

"Did you forget who you were with?" Bill asked, his voice slowly rose in volume. "Were you imagining someone else?!" he screamed, paling at the mere thought that his Pine Tree would even want someone else. He grabbed Dipper's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Tell me!" he ordered as he frantically searched Dipper's eyes for some sort of answer.

"I wasn't!" Dipper cried back as he looked pleadingly up at Bill.

Bill's glare lessened as he stared down at the younger. Every part of him wanted to reach out and grasp the boy's tear stained cheek, kiss him, forgive him… He closed his eye as moved his hand from Dipper's chin and moved it back to his hips. He gave no warning as he moved back into the rough pace he had before, but this time he kept from abusing the boy's prostate like before.

He listened intently to the sounds his Pine Tree made, every sob, every shaky intake of air, every broken moan. He took them all in as he tried to forget the name Dipper cried out just moments ago, but it didn't work. His teeth gritted painful as that name was repeatedly chanted in his mind. Taunting him with the unknown person that's name was called from _his _Pine Tree's lips. All he could see was images of some stranger over his Pine Tree, causing him to moan and cry out their name. Taking what was his. Pine Tree was his! He was the one that Pine Tree loved. He was the one that left him quivering on the bed. He was the one should have his name called out.

With a grunt, he came inside the boy. He could feel Dipper wasn't too far behind him by the way he started to clench around him. Not even thinking, he grabbed the base of Dipper's erection, keeping him from reaching ejaculation. The young man whimpered as he shifted under him. "Who are they?" he whispered, slowly opening his eye, taking in Dipper's bright red face.

Dipper grimaced as he looked away. "No one," he muttered. He was unsure as to what Bill would do to the person if he found out who they were.

"That's not what I'm asking you," Bill sighed as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Dipper's member.

"It was an accident, Bill," he stressed as he looked back up at Bill.

Bill squeezed a bit harder than he wanted to around Dipper's shaft at the mention of his name. "I don't care if it was an accident or not," he lied as Dipper flinched in pain. He did care. He cared far too much. "I want to know who they are," he said as he slowly started to pump the boy's erection.

"Why?" Dipper grunted, trying hard not to thrust into Bill's hand.

_Because I want to tear them apart before they even get the chance to take you away from me_. "I want to know why you called out their name instead of mine," he answered honestly.

Dipper recoiled lightly at the reminder.

"Tell me or you won't come," Bill threatened mildly, slowing his strokes.

He bit his lip, reluctant to let out a whine. "T-their just somebody in town," he groaned as Bill sped his hand. "I-I was j-just trying to remember their name a-and…" And the rest led to this.

Bill stopped stroking him and glared down at the dick in his hand. "So, you were thinking of someone else while you were with me," he reasoned. A new wave of anger burned through his chest.

"N-no!" Dipper stuttered out. "I've been trying to r-remember all day and it just ca-augh!" he cut himself off as Bill started to ruthlessly pumped him in such a tight grip that made him see stars. He couldn't even speak before he cried out as he reached his orgasm. White, sticky liquid splattered on his chest as he gasped weakly for air.

"You shouldn't even be able to think about anyone else but me when we're together," Bill hissed as he glared down at Dipper. "Much less some other flesh bag that you barely know!"

Dipper stared at Bill, eyes blown wide as Bill leaned down until he was nearly nose to nose with him. Bill's eye flickered down to Dipper's parted lips before shooting back up and hardening.

"You can't even give me the same respect as I give you," he muttered as he looked away from the human. His chest clenched tightly at his own words.

"Bill, please," Dipper pleaded as he reached up to cup the other's cheek, only to have his wrist grasped and slammed back against the bed. He gasped as Bill's glare returned to him. "I'm sor-"

"No."

Dipper's apology froze on his lips as he looked sadly up at the demon.

"No more apologies," Bill continued. He bent his head in the crock of Dipper's neck and pressed a light kiss on the juncture. "I just have to make sure you never forget who you belong to," he whispered before sinking his teeth into the soft skin, easily breaking the skin.

Dipper let out a pained scream as he arched off the bed. He tried to push Bill away with his free hand. "Bill!" he keened as the demon bit down harder tearing deeper into the skin.

When he finally pulled back, blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin. Dipper had been quick in putting his hand over bleeding wound as his face twisted in pain. Bill licked at his bloodied lips, unable to relish at the taste as he usually would. The blood only brought a soured tang to his mouth. Ignoring Dipper's protests, he leaned down and ran his tongue across the boy's unmarked chest, tasting the sweat on his skin. This time he didn't break the skin as he bit across the chest, sucking at the tender flesh until it became dark red in color. He wanted to leave marks lower, but he couldn't force himself to pull out of the younger just yet. Releasing Dipper's wrist, he put both of his hands at the base of the boy's ribs and dragged his claws down his sides, all the way to the middle of his thighs. Thin, bleeding lines rose up on the pale skin. The boy won't be able to walk without thinking of him.

"Bill," came a whimper from the younger.

Bill glanced up to see Dipper crying again as small amounts of blood seeped through his closed fingers. The boy shivered as he looked up at him. His dark eyes not only held confusion, but fear and even lust.

"Say it again," Bill ordered.

Dipper looked up at him confused before whispering Bill's name again.

A shiver ran through him as his breathing raced. He grabbed Dipper's arm and yanked him up into his winced as Bill jolted the bite in his neck. He fell against the demon's chest as he struggled to find balance. "Bill, what are you-"

Bill placed a single finger against Dipper's lips, silencing him. "From now on, you can only say my name," he told him sternly as he wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist to keep him up right.

Dipper wanted to argue, but he kept silent and nodded.

"Good," Bill hummed as he moved his finger away. "Now what's my name?"

"Bill," Dipper whispered.

Bill nodded and moved to his still bleeding mark. He gently moved Dipper's hand away and looked at how bad he tore the skin. "Again," he whispered, leaning to the mark and kissing it lightly.

Dipper took in a shaky breath as Bill's lips grazed the bite. "Bill," he whispered.

"Again," he ordered before dragging his tongue across the gash, stopping the bleeding for the moment.

"Bill," Dipper groaned, baring his neck more for Bill.

Every time the younger said his name, he could feel himself grow harder. He shifted himself, shivering as Dipper moaned his name so softly that he almost didn't hear it. He leaned away from the young man and gazed up at him. "Ride me," he ordered as he moved his arms back to hold himself up.

Dipper's face glowed red as he used Bill's chest to balance himself. "Wha-"

Bill's finger pressed against Dipper's lips again. "Only my name," he stated as he moved his hand back.

"Bill," Dipper whined as he looked. His blush spread all the way across his chest, highlighting the bite marks and bruises.

"Ride, Pine Tree," Bill said barely above a whisper.

Dipper's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Bill. Swallowing, he slowly nodded. He hesitantly lifted himself up and moved down Bill's shaft awkwardly. He grimaced as he could feel the slickness from Bill's cum and the lubricant they used. He pushed the feeling away as he focused on the feeling of Bill slipping up and down inside him. Slowly, he was able to find a pace that he keep and still have Bill's member brush gently against his prostate.

Bill groaned as he watched Dipper's head roll back as he murmured his name with a sigh. He quickly leaned up and grasped the young man's bruised hips in his hands. "Again," he breathed, keeping his eye locked on Dipper's face.

"Bill," Dipper moaned.

"Louder," he ordered, grunting as he forced Dipper to move quicker.

Dipper gasped, wrapping his arms around Bill's shoulders. "Bill!"

Bill rest his forehead against the boy's chest, feeling the younger's heart thunder in his chest. "Louder!" His fingers bit into Dipper's skin as he repeatedly slammed the boy down.

"BILL!" Dipper screamed, digging his nails into Bill's shoulders as he arched into the thrusts.

At that, Bill pushed Dipper down onto the bed and before the boy could even protest, Bill was over him with one hand tightly threaded in his hair and his mouth latched onto Dipper's. He attacked the mouth hungrily as he thrust into Dipper, biting the lips that helped form his name and send shivers down his spine. Dipper returned the kiss fully as he dug his own hands into Bill's hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

The thrusts became more erratic as Dipper chanted Bill's name between each kiss, willing him to move faster. When Dipper finally came, he cried out Bill's name as he clenched around him, sending Bill over the edge as well. Foreheads pressed together, they breathed heavily as they came off their high.

Dipper's arm hung loosely around Bill's neck as the demon pulled out of the boy, making him grimace as warm liquid seeped out of him. Bill moved slowly out of Dipper's hold and shifted them around until he laid on his side with Dipper's back against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around the boy's waist when he finally rested his forehead against Dipper's shoulder.

"What's my name?" Bill whispered weakly.

Dipper stiffened slightly before relaxing. "Bill," he sighed as he nestled back against Bill. He grabbed one of the hands around his waist and laced their fingers together.

Bill chuckled weakly as he nuzzled against his Pine Tree. "Yeah," he breathed. He mutely listened as Dipper's breathing evened out. "Pine Tree?" he murmured.

"…Yeah?" came his hesitant reply.

"Don't…Don't ever do that to me ever again." He tried to command, but it sounded more like a broken plea_. I can't lose you_, he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to doing it. He instead curled up closer to Dipper.

"I-I won't," Dipper whispered back. "I won't," he said again, more firmly.

Bill just nodded, content to continue to hold his Pine Tree. He wanted to believe him.


End file.
